Patent Literature 1 discloses a moving body which moves so as not to leave from a user while avoiding obstacles in surrounding area. Further, Patent Literature 2 discloses an autonomic moving device which moves between a user and dangerous materials in a case that contact of the user and the dangerous materials is predicted by predicting surrounding situation of the user.